


Give it up to me

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: the shortest, most intimate moment<3





	Give it up to me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts. Just the shortest thingy, before Malec will come back to us in 3 days...

Alec _does_. 

He _gives_ and _gives back_ as good as he takes. It's by taking action that he's come to know himself, come to being defined by it through taking control. 

But - to get Alec to that point where his movements falter, where lips fall open and eyes flutter closed - it takes quite some doing of Magnus’ own.

Sometimes, it's the first touch of his naked body to Alec's beneath him that will get them there:

Alec will suck in a stuttering breath through his teeth, hold it, then let it go; only for Magnus to look down at his face, Alec’s eyes barely open and unfocused; and well inside that drawn out sound, inside that shock searing along Magnus' spine, Magnus will melt with love.

To see Alec like that, only for him, jaw slack and brows drawn together, a face of bliss and pleasure so very private.  Brought on by Magnus’ own body, touch and presence. It’s humbling, because it holds the edge and danger of a pain very much the equal to this elation:

The flash of fear for his lover to own a heart so very open and vulnerable in a world so harsh; the elation of how he is free to be just so inside the circle of Magnus’ arms.

And oh, to make him make those sounds. Moans are always loud gasps of breath with Alec, like friction within his lungs and throat, becoming hums and more breaths gaining voice.

Alec’s honesty is everywhere, even here, here _above all_ ,  his every response genuine and so, so generous.

He will follow Magnus’ lips, chasing, pushing up into kisses; fingers brushing shoulders and hips and trying and guiding Magnus closer; soft voiceless whispers of yeahs and yes urging Magnus on, drawing him in.  And sometimes Magnus will tease and withhold, only to make that moment even sweeter:

And when he sinks down, and their hips align, Alec’s hands will drop to the sheets, loose fists, and his mouth will open; his body will come to a halt, perfecting the arch straining towards Magnus; with pupils widening behind lashes almost touched to cheekbones. And he will once again be the most beautiful Magnus has ever seen.

A moment of stillness, between a breath and the next, and then Alec will move again. Eyes, soft and dark, will waver in and out of finding focus on Magnus’ face; heat-filled, full of want and awe and desire.

And Magnus will be powerless to do anything but kiss him, kiss him, put his forehead to Alec’s and breathe them in.  Pressing his lips to cheeks and chin and neck; and life and love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mood? <3


End file.
